Pre-made side gusset pouches and bags are commonly used for a variety of products. The bags are often produced by forming a single or mono-web material into a tube. As the tube travels along the bed of the bag machine, the side-gussets are created by plowing a portion of the web into the tube. If a reclose feature is desired on a mono-web bag, it is typically added post production of the bag. This process can be time consuming and costly. Additionally, traditional side-gusset mono-web bags do not incorporate an easy-open feature because of the presence of the side-gussets.